A Teacher & A Reporter
by HartnellTroughton
Summary: 51st anniversary special. the Doctor has teamed up with two of his old companions to fight another threat from one of the doctor's oldest enemies.
1. Back to Coal Hill (again)

**This is the 51st anniversary special story. There will be some references to the show and the actors who played the Doctors and companions (with one writer) in the story.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Back to Coal Hill (again)<strong>

It's been a few weeks since the Cybermen invasion on Earth and The Doctor is still devastated that Missy lied that she found Gallifrey but it was still lost. While travelling on his own, the Doctor senses that something strange is happening on Earth and the Doctor went back to Earth straight ahead. But he found out the source of the threat is near Coal Hill School, where his companions used to or currently works there. Knowing that the vacancy for a math teacher is open due to the death of Danny Pink, the Doctor took the job as a substitute teacher as a way to pay respects to the man he helped stopped the Cybermen invasion.

As class is about to begin, the Doctor read the school's textbook to get a better understanding of what Danny is teaching. "Good morning class. My name is Mr. John Smith, but I like to be referred to as Doctor Smith." the Doctor introduced himself after the class enters the room. "Now what was the last thing Mr. Pink has teach you?" the Doctor asked and one student raised her hand, "Yes, miss-"

"Sophie Davison, sir." the student said, "Mr. Pink talked abiut the Pythagorean theorem the last time he was here."

"Ah yes, the Pythagorean theorem. One of my favorite things about math. Now class, as a review, what does the equation of the Pythagorean theorem look like?" the Doctor Asked and another student raised his hand. "Yes, you there."

"The Pythagorean theorem is a^x+b^x=c^x."

"Correct, Mister-"

"Arthur Pertwee, sir."

"Right, Mr. Pertwee. You're correct. Now this next might sound little like a history question, since I'm more of a history person and what not, but who created the Pythagorean theorem." the Doctor asked and another student asked. "Yes, what's your name and what is your answer."

"Carole Ann Ward, sir. The Pythagorean theorem was a created by the Greek mathematician Pythogras, but there other claims that there others that started the theorem way before Pythogras' time."

"Not exactly what I expected, but excellent observation, Miss-"

"Excellent, Carole Ann. Now, I'm going to show you an example and you will answer it orally." The Doctor wrote an equation up on the board and presented to it to the class. "Alright, who can solve this problem? What about you young boy?" the Doctor asked the boy in front.

"I... erm... I can't." the boy said.

"Why not mister-"

"David Agnew, sir."

"Okay David, couldn't get none of your names." the Doctor whispered to himeself, "why can't you solve it?"

"Because I'm not good at math, sir. I'm always struggling whenever I see a complex math problem."

"It's alright. Common people are also having problem with complex math equations as well. The only way you can see it again is if you took a career in the scientific field. What do you want to be when you grow up, David?"

"Erm... an astronaut, Doctor Smith."

"Well don't worry about it too much. With a few practice and some studying, you might be able to get it." the Doctor said to David, "Now, since I'm your substitute for a day, I won't be assigning you homework. But as a special treat, I know a special website we could work on right now."

"We can't." Sophie said.

"Why not?"

"The computers have been acting weird a little while ago."

"But it's not just the school, all of the city's computers have been acting weird too." Arthur said.

"Interesting." the Doctor whispered to himself. "Well then, for the rest of class, just do as much as you can on your books."

* * *

><p>Miles away from Coal Hill, a reporter is approaching to a building that appears to be closed. The reason she's going to that place is because there have been many strange reports going the local authorities just ignore it. Others also reported that since the building first appeared, all of the city's computers are starting to act strange.<p>

When the reporter arrived at the building, she found it locked. She peeped into the window and found the place totally empty with the exception of two or three tables. While she was looking around the building, a police man caught the reporter.

"What are you doing here, miss?" the police asked.

"Oh, erm… I just lost my personal belongings that's all." the reporter said.

"I don't believe every word you just said. Can I see your identification."

The reporter took out her id card and showed it to the police man "Sarah Jane Smith, reporter." she said.

The police took a look on Sarah Jane's identification and doesn't seem impressed by it. "I'm sorry, Miss Smith. But I don't have a jurisdiction to let you in this building." the police said.

"Under what orders?"

"Under the orders of the owner of this building, Miss Smith."

"But there's no one in this building. Who would own this building?"

"It's just some old man, Miss Smith. Now move along before I arrest you."

"But-"

"I said move along." the police said as Sarah Jane left the premises.

As soon as Sarah Jane left, the policeman looked around to see if there are other people about to approach the building. At the same time, the policeman is being monitored through a CCTV across the building.

"Commander, shall I obliterate the human 'reporter' from existence?" a figure said as he is monitoring the policeman.

"No, cadet. She is no threat to us." another figure said, "There is another being that is trying to destroy us and he is near our base." The figure typed the coordinates and the monitor showed the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Back in Coal Hill, the Doctor is talking with the other teachers at the teachers lounge. The Doctor looked around and realized that Clara isn't there.<p>

"Erm, excuse me, but can you tell me where Miss Oswald is?" the Doctor asked one of the teachers.

"Sorry, mate. She hasn't been here for the last week or so." a teacher replied.

"Do you know where she is?"

"I heard that she's taking time off for Danny, or something."

The Doctor then think that Danny came back from the Nethersphere and that he's with Clara. Suddenly, a man in a suit and tie entered the room and made an announcement.

"Everyone, we are please to announce that the Chairman of the Governors has made an announcement in Coal Hill." the man said and everyone, besides the Doctor, are murmuring. "May I present to you, Mr. Ian Chesterton."

After the man announced his name, Ian Chesterton entered the room and everyone applauded. "Oh, it seems that Coal Hill is still home to me." Ian remarked

While Ian is talking, the Doctor is thinking about his times with Ian Chesterton. He was one of his first companions to travel with him. Now, he is growing a little older and currently leading a school. When he was done making his announcement, Ian is shaking to every teacher in the room. When he reached to the Doctor, Ian felt something strange about him.

"I say, didn't I remember you from somewhere?" Ian asked.

"No, erm… I was the substitute caretaker a few months ago. Now, I'm a substitute math teacher. I'm John Smith." the Doctor said as he and Ian shook hands.

"Oh, now I remember. You were the craziest caretaker I've ever met. Why are coming back here?"

"I, erm, just wanted to do something good for the kids at Coal Hill. I have a degree in mostly everything. That's why I'm a school teacher and not a Caretaker this time."

"Well that's very good, Mr. Smith. Dedication to Coal Hill is just what we needed here."

"How is your family life?"

"Well, it's perfectly fine. I'm married to a girl name Barbara Wright, who used to teach here like I did, and our children, Verity and Terrence, are great kids."

"I'm sure they are."

"Well I better be going back to work. The school is not gonna lead itself, you know." Ian remarked and then left the room with the other teachers, leaving the Doctor behind in the room to think.


	2. Danger Rises

**Chapter 2: Danger Rises**

After classes ended, most of the students and teachers left Coal Hill school. The only ones who stayed are students who have clubs, Ian Chesterton who is still doing some paperwork, and the Doctor who is trying to find the upcoming threat. The Doctor hides his TARDIS in the caretaker shed, but he camouflaged the TARDIS invisible since the real caretaker is back. When most of the students left Coal Hill, the Doctor went back to into his TARDIS to check the status of the threat.

"Okay, let's see how our little friends doing for the last hour?" the Doctor said to himself while checking the TARDIS computers. The TARDIS scanned for alien life in the perimeter, but can't find anything. "No. No. NO! You scanned lifeforms here before. Why can't you scanned them now?!" the Doctor said as he hit the TARDIS computer.

Suddenly, the Doctor heard a noise coming from outside and checked to see who it was. "Hello? Come out and face me whoever you are." the Doctor shouted. After the Doctor shouted, a boy went out of hiding from a shelf and it was revealed to be David Agnew, the student that the Doctor taught to earlier. "What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked.

"I… I just came here to find the caretaker, that's all." David replied.

"He's not here at the moment. The caretaker is too busy cleaning up the mess students made."

"Are you an alien?"

"How can you tell?"

"Well, you look like the Caretaker during parent night months ago and you also had the same name as him. You also came out of that place that looks bigger on the inside."

The Doctor turned around and realized that he left the door to the TARDIS open. "I've always have the habit to leave the door open." the Doctor said to himself.

"So, are you an alien?" David asked again.

"What do you think my TARDIS was, a green screen? Of course I'm an alien. But I'm on of the nice ones depending on how you see me."

"If you're alien, how come you look like us?"

"Not all aliens look like those big green eyes with green or gray skin."

"What does your ship do?"

"Well, not only it travels in space, but it can travel through time."

"Can I take a look at it?"

"Erm, sure, go on ahead." When David enter the TARDIS, he was somewhat amazed by what he is seeing. "Why aren't you that excited? the Doctor asked.

"I've just seen many strange things happening all the time. They're much more interesting than this."

"Oi! Never insult my ship like that." the Doctor said while stroking the TARDIS, "Now why aren't you with your parents just now?"

"I can't. I promise my parents that I'm in a slumber party, but they don't know that I'm sleeping in this school?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't have that much friends."

"Well… Tell you what, you can sleep in the TARDIS for the night and ONE NIGHT ONLY. You got me?"

"Yes, Doctor Smith."

* * *

><p>While everyone, besides the Doctor and David, left Coal Hill, Ian checked every floor of the school to see if anyone is still in the building before going back home. At the same time, Sarah Jane is going back to the mysterious she went earlier. She looked around to see if there are policemen around or other people nearby. Sarah Jane took out her Sonic Lipstick and use it to open the door.<p>

When Sarah Jane entered the building, the place looked dusty as if it wasn't touched for over 50 years. She saw strange light over the back room and when she enters the room, Sarah Jane found the place very hi tech and a little bigger. While Sarah Jane is looking around, she is being watched by a camera in the room.

"Commander, the human is back. What shall we do?" a figure asked.

"Send in one troop. He'll take care of the curious human." another figure said.

While walking back home, Ian found something strange about the building that was left open. He felt that he didn't know about the building before and decided to check it. When Ian looked at the back room, he was fascinated by the hi tech devices, but was surprised to see Sarah Jane Smith there.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" Ian asked Sarah Jane.

"No, but do you work in this place?" Sarah Jane asked. Suddenly they heard something is activating and Ian and Sarah Jane are growing cautious about what is happening.

* * *

><p>Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor heard an alarm from the TARDIS console that it sensed alien activity nearby. "Oh, now we got something." the Doctor said to himself.<p>

David heard the noise and saw the Doctor getting gadgets from his compartment. "Doctor Smith, what are you doing?" David asked.

"David, stay here while I do something." he replied.

The Doctor left the TARDIS, but David followed him. "Doctor Smith, where are you going?"

"Fighting hostile aliens. That's what I'm doing." The Doctor and David continued walking until he traced the alien activity in the building.

"I've never seen that building before." David said.

"How come?" the Doctor asked.

"Whenever I walk to school, I felt like it's was invisible. I felt like it was there, but I ignored it."

"Oh, now I get it. This building is covered under an advanced perception filter even the TARDIS could ignore it." the Doctor said and ran off inside.

"Doctor Smith, wait!" David shouted and followed him.

"David, I told you to stay in the TARDIS." When the Doctor and David entered the back room, they saw Sarah Jane and Ian looking at some sort of vortex. "No, no. STAND BACK!" the Doctor shouted and the two saw them while the Doctor ran in front of them.

"What is that?" Sarah Jane asked.

"It's a teleportation machine." the Doctor said, "From the looks of how it was built, this could mean one thing."

Suddenly a figure emerge from the machine and the Doctor knows who it is. "Three humans and a Time Lord? This is some prize." the figure said.


	3. Run

Chapter 3: Run

The figure emerged out of the machine and the Doctor and Sarah Jane seemed to know who it was: a Sontaran. The Sontaran raised his blaster and put the four at gunpoint. "Now surrender in glory of the Sontaran empire." he said.

"What is that?" Ian asked.

"A Sontaran." the Doctor replied, "A race of warlike clones, factory produced, and bent on taking over the universe. The only way to defeat a Sontaran is the probic vent at the back of it's neck."

"I kind of met one of them during 13th Century England." Sarah Jane said.

"Silent, boy!" the Sontaran shouted.

"Plus they are easily confused when it comes to gender because Sontaran clones are mostly one gender." the Doctor said.

"I said silent." the Sontaran said to the Doctor, "I know that you are the Doctor. A Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and lead the 900 year counter-assault in Trenzalore."

"Wait, you are Doctor?" Ian asked him.

"That's not important right now." the Doctor said to him, "What matters is what are Sontaran doing here to take over Earth."

"Well, since you are about to be defeated, I will tell you." the Sontaran told them, "We are going to take over your pitiful little planet by using your computers."

"But why are computers?" David asked.

"When we scanned one of your computer systems, we realized that your computers contain most of your files on the world's most powerful weapons. We scrambled your computer network so we'll be the only ones that get to access it. And since I've told everything of our plan, I've had to obliterate all of you."

The Doctor and his friends back up as the Sontaran put them at gunpoint. "When I say run, run." the Doctor whispered to them. As the Sontaran pulled the trigger, the four ducked and the Sontaran blasted a machine which released a lot of smoke. "RUN!" the Doctor shouted and the four ran.

As the smoke cleared, the Sontaran found them gone. "You can't escape! The Sontarans will find you later on!" the Sontaran shouted before he started to chase them.

As the Doctor and his friends are running back to Coal Hill, the Sontaran is chasing and trying to blast them at the same time. "It's you, isn't it?" Sarah Jane asked, "You're the Doctor."

"Yes it's me! We could just talk about it while we're safe from a walking potato man with a gun!" the Doctor said.

When they enter the caretaker's room, the Doctor turned off the invisibility so he could find the TARDIS easily. As soon as the TARDIS appeared, Ian was amazed to see the blue box again. "Could it really be? I never thought I could see the TARDIS again." Ian said as the Doctor and Sarah Jane entered inside while he and David are still looking inside.

Suddenly, they saw a red spark of light almost hit them and they turn around to see the Sontaran catching up. "Get inside, Chatterton!" the Doctor said and Ian and David ran in. When he entered the TARDIS.

"Doctor Smith, what are going to do?" David asked.

"First of all, don't call me Doctor Smith. Just call me Doctor since we already have a Smith on board. Second, we still run." The Doctor put on a coordinates as the Sontaran is knocking on the door.

"Doctor! Exit the TARDIS immediately and I promise that your death will be quick and painless." the Sontaran said.

"You have to catch us first!" the Doctor shouted before pulling the lever which made the TARDIS to rumble inside. The Doctor stopped the rumbling when he pulled the lever up. "There. We won't get to see a Sontaran little while. The TARDIS just took us in the middle of Earth's orbit because we need to stop the Sontarans from destroying Earth."

"I never thought I get to travel in the TARDIS again." Ian said as he is looking around the console room. "But this place is more darker and clutter than the last time I was here."

"Oh, I forgot that all of you are here." the Doctor said, "There some fresh jelly babies next to the bookshelf up there if any of you are feeling hungry."

"You're really are him aren't you?" Sarah Jane said.

"Yes. I'm really am the Doctor."

"When did you regenerate? The last time I saw you, you look like a young man. Now you look like a man in his late 50's."

"Don't know. I travel a lot lately, I kind of lost track. But I know that it wasn't a long time ago."

"Interesting. I mostly run into your new selves shortly after your regeneration."

"Yeah, it seems a like a coincidence. Even though I don't believe in coincidences. So how's your life lately?"

"Just fine. I'm still doing my adventures on Earth with Sky and Luke now. Clyde and Rani left for college a year ago but we still contact with each other. And your's?"

"Well, I found out that Gallifrey isn't destroyed and I actually saved it."

"Gallifrey isn't destroyed?!"

"Yes, but lost in another dimension."

"Oh that's great! That means that you're not the last Time Lord."

"Technically, I'm the only Time Lord in this dimension as of today. Don't know what the Master is. Now if you don't mind, I'm sending all of you off somewhere so you won't bother me in saving the Earth"

"Still the same as you were the first time I met you, are you Doctor?" Ian asked him.

"I'm sorry?"

"When I met you other self years ago, he seems really nice. But with this one, it's mostly you first then the human race."

"Still the same old fool, Chesterton." the Doctor remarked.

"You see what I mean? It seems that you're ignorant self is there."

"You think I was that same old man you met at a junkyard because his granddaughter was acting weird in school? Ian Chesterton, still finding a way to discredit a time travelling monkey from space."

"And your insults haven't been more witty either."

"You know that I don't have time to do comedy stand up."

"Guys, will keep stop fighting each other and find a way to stop those Sontarans." David said, "Because your ship found something."

"What?" the Doctor looked at the monitor at the TARDIS console and he finds that the TARDIS are still scanning for alien activity. The TARDIS scan there is a Sontaran aircraft near Mars and four Sontaran satellites orbiting around Earth.


	4. Disconnecting the Network

**Chapter 4: Disconnecting the Network**

The Doctor looked at the Earth is basically surrounded with the Sontaran aircraft and four satellites. "What is it?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Sontaran satellites." the Doctor said, "The Sontarans are basically using them to block all of Earth's wifi. The building we went earlier are basically base stations for the Sontarans to travel to earth."

"How are we going to beat them?" David asked.

"Don't know. The only way to shut down the satelites is through the Sontaran aircraft. But the Sontarans must have known that I will be here so they manage to block my TARDIS from entering their ship. They're seem to be one step ahead of me."

Sarah Jane snapped her fingers as she thought of something. "Mr. Smith." she said.

"Who?" the Doctor asked.

"A supercomputer back in my home. He wasn't from the Sontaran satellites the last time I checked. He might hacked into the ship so the TARDIS could get in."

"Well what are you waiting for? Call him then."

Sarah Jane activated her watch communicator and call Mr. Smith from her home in 13 Bannerman Road. "Calling Mr. Smith. It's me, Sarah." she told him.

"What is it that you need?"

"I'm with the Doctor and do you still have the TARDIS base code numerals K9 transferred earlier?"

"Affirmative, Ms. Smith."

"Good. Could you use to get the TARDIS into the Sontaran aircraft near Earth's orbit?"

"I will try, but it will take some time to configure the TARDIS unnoticeable for alien ship." After waiting for a few minutes, Mr. Smith was able to configure the TARDIS. "There. The TARDIS is now under a perception filter more powerful than the Sontaran's own filter back on Earth."

"Thank you for your service, Mr. Smith." the Doctor said.

"Anytime, Doctor."

"Now then, we're going stop the Sontaran invasion now." The TARDIS was able to get in the aircraft without getting noticed from the Sontarans.

"What are we suppose to do now?" David asked.

"We find the control panel and shut down the satellites before they take over Earth." Suddenly they heard marching coming towards them and all of them are alarmed.

"I thought that they won't find us noticeable." Ian said.

"It only makes the TARDIS unnoticeable, but it once you step out of the TARDIS, they will recognized you." the Doctor said, "Sarah, stay with me while Chesterton and David find the control panel." Ian and David ran as soon as the Sontaran troops arrive. "Don't worry, we surrender." the Doctor told them.

"So, the mighty Doctor has surrender to the Sontarans. This is pleasant. Take them to the bridge to speak with the commander." the Sontaran ordered his troops and lead Sarah Jane and the Doctor.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." the Doctor whispered to Sarah Jane.

* * *

><p>Ian and David continue to wander around the Sontaran aircraft without being detected by the Sontarans. They open every door they find until they saw two Sontarans leaving the room and Ian and David swiftly ran into the room. When they entered the room, they saw many high tech gadgets, a blaster and a panel.<p>

"This must be where they keep the scientific stuffs in here." Ian said.

"I never seen anything like this. They never look like the futuristic gizmos I see in movies." David said.

"Let's check the panel over there." Ian and David went to the panel and saw many images of the satellites. "This must be the panel that controls the satellites."

"I think I can handle it. I've read many books on computers and this is like doing a human computer." David was able to intercept the computer, making the satellites weaker until he hit a roadblock. "No. No. No! I don't know this!" David said.

"What was it?" Ian asked and went to David's side.

"The final part of the code is a Pythagorean theorem equation. The only part I can't understand the most in math."

"Don't panic now, David. You will have to try your best. Just think of it as if you're finding an x but with exponents."

David heard what Ian said and tried his best to solve the problem. When he finished solving the equation, the panel on the screen showed a timer for the satellites to self-destruct. "I did! I'm about to save the world!" David said.

"Ha ha, I know you did!" Ian exclaimed. Suddenly, they heard the door open and saw one Sontaran about to shoot them.

"Celebrate while you can, human. Once I'm done obliterating you, the satellites will still be operational." the Sontaran said. Before the Sontaran will kill them, someone shot the Sontaran at the back and killed him. Ian and David looked up to see a woman with black hair and a blaster saving them.

"Glad that I came in just in time to save you two." the woman said.

"Who are you?" Ian asked.

"Martha Jones, alien hunter. I mostly specialized Sontaran activities."

"How did you get into the ship?" David asked.

"The Doctor phoned me a little while ago and told me to be here. Luckily this aircraft is near to where I was stationed. Now come on. We have to save the Doctor." Martha said to them and ran off to find the Doctor and Sarah Jane.

* * *

><p>The Sontarans lead the Doctor and Sarah Jane to the bridge with the Sontaran commander looking at Earth. "Commander Skral, these prisoners have been spotted at the transport area. And one of them call himself the Doctor." a Sontaran trooper said.<p>

"Leave us. I will talk to him."

"As you wish commander." the trooper said and he and other Sontaran clones left the bridge.

"Why do keep trying to conquer Earth? What do you see in that planet?" the Doctor said.

"The Sontaran leaders realized that the inhabitants of Earth are warlike people like the Sontarans. But our leading experts believed that they will crush the Sontaran empire. So the only way is to eradicate the human race. What better way to crush them is disconnect their love of their so called 'internet'. With our satellites, we gather data of their powerful weapons and use them in glory of the Sontaran empire."

"Even if the Earth are warlike as you, there is one thing you don't see in them: they will sometimes find a way to bring peace."

"Peace is only for the weak, Doctor. And that will be the cause of your downfall when we take you and your companion back to Sontar where both of you will be executed."

Suddenly, the bridge received a message from a trooper and Commander Skral answered it. "Commander Skral, we have a problem. There appears to be two more intruders on the ship and one has able to defeat most of our troops."

"All Sontaran troops, prepare for battle station immediately." Commander Skral ordered his troops and they left the bridge leaving the Doctor and Sarah Jane behind.

"Come on, let's go." the Doctor told Sarah Jane and ran to the ship's main computer system.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure this Sontaran bunch leave Earth forever. Do you still have your Sonic Lipstick?"

"Yes, I always carry it around."

"Good, if we use both the Sonic Lipstick and my Sonic Screwdriver, the ship's computer system will be stuck on one setting. But it will take some time." Sarah Jane helped the Doctor configuring the ship's computer until they are ready to use their sonic devices. "Alright now!" the Doctor shouted and he and Sarah Jane pointed their sonic devices at the computer, which caused the alarms to go off and they ran.

"Is this suppose to do that?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Sort of. But at least the Sontarans won't fix their own computers." When they reached to the door, Commander Skral is standing in front of them at gunpoint.

"Thought you could escape from me, eh Doctor? Well no matter. With you weaponless, I promise that your death will be quick." Before Skral could pull the trigger, someone blasted him from the back which was revealed to be Ian Chesterton with David and Martha by his side.. "Wonderful." Skral said as he laid his final breath.

"Never thought I could save you again, Doctor." Ian said.

"Thank you, Ian." the Doctor said.

"Oh Martha, it's so nice to see you again." Sarah Jane said.

"It's so nice to see you too, Sarah Jane. And that old man is the Doctor right?" Martha asked as she pointed to the Doctor.

"Yes, he is the Doctor."

"Did he change his appearance again?"

"Look, we don't have much time for questions. We have to get back to the TARDIS." the Doctor said and the five ran back to the TARDIS.


	5. And An Old Friend

**Well, this is the final chapter of the 51st anniversary special. This chapter will feature a reference from New Who and two special appearances of Classic Who companions (that isn't Ian, Sarah Jane nor Martha).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: ... And an Old Friend<strong>

The TARDIS escaped the Sontaran aircraft and materialized in front of Coal Hill school. The four exited the TARDIS and saw that it's still the same time as they left Earth. "Are you sure that this is still today?" Ian asked.

"Of course this is today. Except that it's midnight at 23 November around the 2010's." the Doctor said, "Which by the way I need to send a birthday card to someone."

All of them looked up and saw explosion coming from the sky and the debris is falling. The Doctor took out a special set of binoculars that could see things from further distance and saw that it was the Sontaran satellites falling falling to the water. He also see the building near Coal Hill disappearing the same time the satellites fell.

"Luckliy, the satellites didn't hit on land and cause some damage to some cities." the Doctor remarked.

"Doctor, what about the Sontaran aircraft?" David asked.

"Sarah Jane and I reconfigured their navigation system and engines so they'll be stranded on some distant planet. I would have cause the ship to self-destruct, but I decided that being stuck in some planet other than Earth will be better."

"Great plan, Doctor." Martha said.

"And what about the Sontaran that was chasing us earlier?" Ian asked.

The Doctor and the others went back inside the TARDIS and they see the console didn't scan any aliens, other than the Doctor. "Hmm, it seems that the Sontaran went back to the aircraft when we were inside the aircraft. Well I better be off now."

"But what about me? My parents still think I'm at a slumber party." David said.

"Well you could stay at my place for the night." Sarah Jane said, "I hope you don't mind that I kind have a supercomputer and a stepdaughter that's... out of this world."

"I don't mind. I already seen weird things in the past year. I think I could handle your home."

"Well I'm glad that's settled. I think that we better be off now."

"It was nice working with you again, Sarah Jane Smith." the Doctor said.

"It was nice working with you too, Doctor." Sarah Jane said as she and David left the TARDIS while the Doctor watch them leave.

"Well I guess I better be leaving as well. I'll call Mickey to tell to pick me up since my transport was on the Sontaran ship." Martha said.

"Oh tell Ricky I said hi." the Doctor said.

"I will Doctor." Martha said and left the TARDIS.

"Well I hope you travel well, Doctor." Ian said.

"I hope I will, Chatterton."

"Just once, will you just say me name right?"

"Never gonna happen."

"Watch it there. I saved your life back there and I could use your TARDIS to bring you back."

"I like to see you try, but you should be heading home. Barbara must be worried about you right now."

"Oh you're right. She might kill me. Well, till we meet again, Doctor."

"Til we meet again, Ian Chesterton."

Ian left the TARDIS and the Doctor shutted the doors close. When walked around the corner, he sees Barbara coming towards him. "Oh Ian, there you are. What have you been doing for the last hour." Barbara asked.

"Nothing, I was just... doing some work." Ian replied. Just then, they heard a large whizzing noise and the two recognized the noise.

"Isn't that-"

"The TARDIS." Ian finished her.

"Did he meet him?"

"Of course I did. Although he looked very different than the last time we saw him."

"You should be telling what you and the Doctor did when we get home." Barbara said as she and Ian walked back home.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the Doctor is seen at a diner eating breakfast. His breakfast consists of fish fingers and custard with a banana. As the Doctor stares at his food. The Doctor hears a woman laughing.<p>

"You're seriously not going to eat that?" the woman said.

The Doctor became wide awake and looked at the woman "What? Oh, yeah I'm eating this." the Doctor replied.

"Fish fingers with custard and a banana?"

"Yeah. It tastes good. Funny how I haven't eaten this for a while and it stills taste good. At least bananas are good for you."

The woman went over to his table and sat in front of the Doctor. "You're Scottish, aren't you?" the woman asked.

"Well, it depends though. I might be born from another place but my parents are Scottish." the Doctor remarked and the woman laughed.

"You know, I once met a weird man with Scottish accent. He seems to be like a professor from a university. I wonder what he's been doing right now?"

"Well I hope that weird man is probably fine just now."

The woman heard an alarm from her watch and looked like she's late for something. "Sorry, I don't have time to chat for you longer. I'm late for work."

"Yeah I better go to. Got some work to do." the Doctor said as both him and the woman left.

Before the woman could leave the diner, she turned back to the Doctor to spoke ask him one more question. "Oh, what's your name by the way?" she asked.

"John Smith. And yours?" the Doctor asked.

"Dorothy McShane." she Doctor was shocked when she heard her name and realized that it was one of the Doctor's old companions. "Well, I better be going now." she said and left the diner.

The Doctor went back to his table and started to reminisce this old adventures. "There's more places I still need to see." he said to himself and started to eat his breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the 51st Anniversary Special. Review on how it went.<strong>


End file.
